


[Damn_Oranges]

by Fragilister



Series: [The_Fox_and_the_Rat] [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Game ending spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misery, Scars, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smell of corpses is bad. Oranges are worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Damn_Oranges]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, alright? I have so many headcanons lately, and for some reason one of my favourites is Aiden having this awful pet peeve; smell, taste, presence of oranges. 
> 
> Also failing miserably. But that's not realy a pet peeve.

That job was horrendous. It was awful. Aiden wondered many times why he always had to be so ridiculously curious. If he wasn't, it would spare him lots of problems, unpleasant views and smells. He sighed. He has just escaped that desolated subway, away from the odor of burned flesh and smoke.

He couldn't stop the explosions. He tried, but he couldn't. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, unprepared for the attack. He stood too far away to connect, but he couldn't get closer in time without risking triggering the bomb. When everything started exploding, he got just enough time to hide away in one of the emergency rooms, locking the door and just hearing the screams outside. If there was anything he really hated, when it came to crime, suicide bombers and terrorists simply disgusted him.

He was so angry. Failing again was bitter, as his latest weeks weren't the best. He did everything to stop thinking about Damien's death. He didn't want it to turn out like this, he wouldn't do it if not for Jordi...

Aiden sighed.

Damien was one person. Many have died down that subway and he could have stopped it. Just as he could have stopped the plane hijacking last month and the robbery just a few days ago. He felt miserable. How could he focus on successes, when they were flooded by failure? He wanted to leave Chicago and visit Nicky again, just to get away from all of this. Maybe never come back to this corrupted city.

But Jay. Jay was more important than his pride.

When Aiden crossed the doorstep of Defalt's tiny apartment, it finally felt like home. Many weeks he spent alone, before he got a mysterious call, a request to meet in the Loop. Curiosity won again. He got himself a new working partner, though he promised himself to never pair up with another hacker. And it went on.

One night, it accidentally slipped out of Aiden's mouth, that he and Damien were more than friends. Some other day Aiden accidentally scanned Jay's tablet, only to find some really nasty gay porn. And it went on from there, before he realised, they moved their beds together and gave each other goodnight-kisses. Then came the jealousy and by that point, Aiden knew there was no going back.

"Hey there, babe," Jay muttered from the couch, when Aiden entered the apartment and hung his coat and cap on the hanger. He just hummed in answer and walked over to the living room, glancing on what program was on the TV.

Jay was curled into a ball on the couch with a blanket over his head, leaving just a small opening. His long nose and some strands of his blond hair were visible from underneath the blue blanket, and he seemed entirely focused on the episode of South Park which was on. "I've seen the news earlier. Bad day?"

Aiden shrugged, though he knew Jay couldn't see it. He pulled off his sweater and the bulletproof vest underneath it, throwing them on the ground behind the couch. He leaned over the backrest and embraced the other man lightly, steading his own chin on top of Defalt's head. Jay caressed his hand with his skinny fingers. "If it makes it any better, my day sucked too."

Pearce sighed and moved his head lower to rest on Jay's shoulder instead. He breathed in slowly and frowned. "You've been eating oranges," he muttered and pulled away, stretching his back.

Jay snorted and turned to him, still wrapped in the blanket. "I didn't really expect you to come home by midnight, sorry. And stop whining, you smell of smoke," he scoffed.

Aiden just shrugged again and yawned. This day was more than a failure. First the smell of burnt corpses and vehicles, now the smell of his least liked fruits. Defalt, on the other hand, had a hard time _not_ buying them. They were also the only fruits he was eating, unless doritos count as fruits.

Pearce headed for the bedroom in silence and Jay followed him with his gaze, turning off the TV with his other hand. "You could tell me about it, you know."

"Don't feel like it, orange boy, " Aiden muttered and laid on the bed, face against the pillow.

Defalt wheezed and Aiden heard that he has gotten up from the creaking couch and walked after him clumsily. He fell on the bed right next to his partner steading his chest upon Aiden's back and putting his arms around his neck. Pearce let out a low growl in answer.

"Come on dumbass. Talk to me, " Jay purred, blowing out hot air between Aiden's shoulder blades. He shivered but didn't answer. "Can I make you feel better somehow?"

Aiden snorted at Jay's clumsy attempt to sound seductive, but let out a pleased sigh when his slender fingers found a way underneath his t-shirt and over his lower spine. "I don't even know. I'm so pathetic, Jay," he murmured and shivered when the younger man kissed the back of his neck lightly. "And I really hate the smell of oranges, it makes me sick."

Jay chuckled quietly and ground his face against Aiden's back. "You're really childish sometimes."

"I know. But you're worse than that though. "

"Will you talk to me then?"

"No."

"Turn around then," he murmured and slid off him, pushing Aiden's so he would lie on his back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make out with you, obviously," Jay chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, but Aiden pushed him away gently.  

"Oranges. You make me sick," Aiden reminded him playfully and Jay pouted before he kissed Aiden's neck instead, moving over to his collarbones and chest.

Aiden wanted to be grumpy so bad, but he just couldn't. Jay's touch did amazing things to him, taking away the misery and pain. He let him kiss and palm his entire upper body through his shirt, stroking Defalt's sides lightly and untangling him from the soft blanket. As he expected, Jay wore nothing but his boxers underneath it. Aiden ran his fingertips over Defalt's white scars and up his neck to finally tangle his fingers in his light hair.

"You're impossible," Aiden mumbled quietly, exploring Jay's skinny body with his other hand.

Jay smirked slightly, twitching when Aiden's hand travelled down to his groin, but moved away to slide up and down his thighs."Am I now?" he murmured, and covered Aiden's mouth with his, taking him by surprise. Pearce growled and sat up, pushing Jay against the bed, now hovering over him. He still didn't pull back from the kiss though, pulling on Defalt's hair and pressing his own chest against him. Jay tensed at first, as if Aiden startled him, but then he smiled under Pearce's lips and wrapped his legs around his.

Aiden hummed deeply and moved away from his lips, looking at Jay with a playful expression in his eyes. "Yeah. You're absolutely ridiculous, and you taste awful." Defalt frowned, but Aiden leaned down again and pecked him on the lips again. "I think I can survive tonight though."

A wide smile brightened up Jay's face, when Aiden rested his forehead against his. His hands were caressing Defalt's shoulders lightly.

"Did I manage to cheer up the Fox?" Jay asked with a chuckle. "Even if I have _awful_ eating habits?"

"When will this phase end? Why can't you eat like... grapes? Apples? Even pomegranates would be better."

"It's not a _phase_ , Pearce. It's who I am," Jay said overdramatically and snaked his arms underneath Aiden's t-shirt, wanting to take it off, but Aiden stopped him, getting up from the bed.  

"Lights."

Jay sighed and sat up to not lie with his head in the feet of the bed. "Right. Lights."

"Don't be so bitter, my body is more of a turn-off than you think," Aiden said and got back to the bed, when the room got all dark.

"How would you ever know that?" Jay purred, when Aiden kissed his naked chest while grinding his head against his chin. "Do my scars turn you off?"

Aiden looked up. Jay couldn't really see his face, but he seemed concerned. "Of course not, but... it's different."

"It's not. Never mind, come here."

"The _oranges_ on the other hand, that's a huge turn-off."

"Oh shut up already."


End file.
